Canvas Magic
Information Canvas magic is a defensive magic, where users can draw things into life, making them solid objects,the whole world is their canvas, but they have limits. The consequence for abusing it, creating things too large (which depends on how skilled the user is with the magic), and ect. is that the user looses energy, and their 'creative touch', for X amount of time. Users are typically artists of sorts, be it digital, traditional, ect. but some use their magic to draw. The color of what they create depends on their mood, and advanced users can control what color, but one thing always stays the same, it's a bright, glowing stroke. They can create things such as shields, small cages, and just colorful, glowing lines. Unfortunately, this magic has been used for crime, and can lead to very dangerous beings. = '''Interactions''' Canvas magic is a universal magic, and many places have atleast 1-5 users. With the fact it's so wide-spread, there's bound to be the one person who wields two magics, and along with that comes strange interactions. '''Water Magic: '''Canvas magic creation lines are more like a watercolor brush, and strokes are a lot thicker. Paint Splatter's accuracy is 50%, and all other moves cannot be used, however, with all the downsides in battle, these mons are very tanky and can help heal slightly. '''Stellar Magic: '''Canvas Magic is considered "imagination" while Stellar Magic is considered "natural". With the strong relationship between imagination and nature, Canvas and Stellar Magic work perfectly well. With this relation, Canvas users can create lines while Stellar users' stars follow them, doubling the power to what the Canvas user has drawn. Stellar users get extra defense from a Canvas user's shield drawings, offsetting their low endurance. This relation also let everymon to be able to have both Canvas and Stellar Magic at almost no effort at all! (Magic obtaining methods still apply to both Canvas and Stellar). Mons who have both magic will have a bright, rainbow Orbit Star that is able to draw as fluent as the user. Both magics have a high chance of being inherited to the off-springs at the same time. Mons who have both magics are often called "Painters of the Stars." '''To Obtain''' (Please, please, I beg of you, let me (KJ#6545) know if you're making a character with canvas magic or one of your characters is obtaining it, I need to know this information to help you and to keep track of all the users! ^^) Being born with it. Being genetically modified. (The magic reveals itself when the vee is older.) '''Strong Against:''' Lightning Magic '''Weak Against:''' Water Magic, Fire Magic, Wind Magic Sketchy Mons Sketchy mons can be made once by canvas magic masters, they appear like sketches in art and are very fragile, cannot evolve, and only a canvas magic master can draw one of these, but only one per mon. they are sort of like slimes in a way that magic is their core, but the core is a type, such as normal, ice, or flying, etc, and canvas magic. They can be turned into real mons after many years of living. if the user who created them dies, they can be a voice in the sketchy mon's head if both agree to it in a dream. evolution depends on the type they were created with, and what moves they can have, they can only have moves of that type, and level doesn't effect if they can learn the move or not. These mons ofc apply to the limit and do not count as childbirth so npc-to-character needs to be done. If the creator died after the sketchy mon is physical, and they both consent to the voices, the creator can take over the body, and look like who they used to be before they passed, the creator and sketchy can take control at will. When switched into creator form, side effects are movement restraints, cannot gain levels, are more susceptible to damage, cannot learn moves, things like that. Sketchy mons cannot speak until becoming a normal mon, which can lead to some communication problems. How sketchy mons become standard mons is complicated, you need to collect all of the evolution stones and only then can they become a normal mon. If a sketchy mon or turned mon has a child, it most likely obtains a type of Synesthesia, no escaping it my dudes. Inky Mons Inky mons are a result of special canvas-magically enhanced ink and DNA infused together. They have distorted voices as, if they were speaking underwater, can create objects with their own ink by using base canvas magic skills on it, and so on. Inky mons are most commonly a form of cephalopod, primarily squids and octopuses, such as tentacool and tentacruel. To be classified as an inky mon, the pokèmon must have reached both of the following criteria: * The pokèmon MUST have no bones * The pokèmon MUST have at least 50% of their body mass made from canvas-magically enhanced ink. (Can be external, like skin, or internal, like blood) All Inky mons have a special ability in common: Ink Form. This ability allows the mon to turn into a puddle of their colour of ink. While in this form, inky mons slowly recover health and can swim through the ink. However, while in this state, the inky mon can only swim within their own ink colour and will be turned back to their normal form if another pokèmon collides with them! Most inky mons know their ink colour since creation, but it is most easily seen on inky mons with tentacles, as the tentacles are the same colour as their ink. Inky mons have been documented to be hurt by water. It appears that only vaporeon inky mons or inky mons with water magic aren't hurt by water... If you have any questions about Inky mons, please DM Headcrab#3906 Lore A young artist Eevee was kidnapped, and taken to a mysterious facility. She had strange DNA inserted into her, but due to nothing showing, she was sent out of the facility and back home. When she was older, she found out she could create things with her paws. When she had children, and they were older, they had inherited this strange magic too, and the children of those also had the magic. Canvas Magic hasn’t been seen by the public eye in years, will it ever be seen again? '''Pros:''' The world is their canvas, and they are usually happy, kind, and imaginative. They can't be hurt very much by special attacks. '''Cons:''' Their kindness can be abused, they are usually very timid, and they have limits to what they can do. They are very affected by physical attacks. Canvas Magic Moves/Abilities 1. Imaginative Mind: Users have a photographic memory, and remember most things, even little details, whether they want to or not. 2. Realism: Canvas magic users can draw items that can become real and physical if drawn correctly. The better it's drawn, the better the item. (Things unable to be drawn into life are: Currency, other beings, rare items, food/drink, and weapons. Sketch Blade is still usable.) 3. Tracer: Canvas magic users, if advanced enough, can make masks that morph their body and everything into what they intended when making the mask. The mask can be taken off at any time and can be worn as vanity without being morphed. 4. Users are usually very lost in thought, though easily distracted by small things. 5. Tanky against special moves, weak against physical moves. '''Canvas Magic Moves by Level''' =